A plate-type heat exchanger includes a fixed support and a moving support in a heat exchange section, and the moving support is attached to be movable in a long axis direction of a guide bar. Heat transfer plates are stacked and attached between a fixed plate and a moving plate. Each of the heat transfer plates is provided with irregularity through press processing and is provided with a sealing gasket. Therefore, a flow path through which a heat source flows and a refrigerant flow path through which working fluid different in temperature from the heat source flows are alternately formed in gaps caused by stacking of the heat transfer plates. The heat source and the working fluid flow through these flow paths, which results in highly-efficient heat exchange.
The heat transfer plates and the gaskets attached to the plate-type heat exchanger are removed for maintenance of the plate-type heat exchanger. At this time, for removal of the heat transfer plate, the moving support is moved in the long axis direction of the guide bar, and the guide bar is disengaged from a guide groove provided on the heat transfer plate by, for example, inclining the heat transfer plate. Accordingly, in the plate-type heat exchanger, a removal region where the moving support is moved for removal of the heat transfer frames and the heat transfer frames are removed is secured. The removal region is not used for other purposes during normal operation and is used only during maintenance and inspection that are not frequently performed, because the guide bar and the like are always provided in the removal region. As described above, the removal region secured in the plate-type heat exchanger unnecessarily occupies an installation space of the plate-type heat exchanger during normal operation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a plate-type heat exchanger in which the heat transfer plates between the fixed support and the moving support are fastened and fixed by fastening metals. Each of the fastening metals includes, at both ends of a sleeve with a predetermined length, a nut to which a bolt has been screwed and fixed and a nut to which a bolt has been screwed and inserted. According to the plate-type heat exchanger disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the bolt is not protruded from the moving support. Therefore, the removal region is effectively usable for other purposes during normal operation.